The Betrayal
by Lady Kat
Summary: This fic is Jadeite/Tidas and it's romance....or drama???? Kinda both. Angsty.....? I dunno. Kinda maybe sorta.


The Betrayal

Author's notes: This is a story about Jadeite and Tidas. Although I'm using the Japanese names and terms and stuff, I'm refering to the Kings as Generals cuz it just fits better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, and (quite sadly) I also don't own Jadeite. But I would really, *really* like to. 

Once upon a time, there was a queen. She was a good queen; fair, just, and loved by her people. Her name was Queen Serenity.

But this story's not about her.

There was another queen, a dark and sinister one, who wanted power and lusted over the Prince of Earth. Her name was Queen Beryl.

But this story's not about her either.

Queen Beryl had many minions. Most were simply fighters, but there was a heirarchy. Four generals stood out from the rest, as the Queen's favorites. The fighters, called youma, had been split up, each general got certain ones under their control.

This story is about the lowest ranking general, Jadeite.

One of the youma was a highly-skilled fighter. This one had been placed under Jadeite and was highly favored by the Queen. Her name was Tidas.

Jadeite and Tidas were in love. 

They were going to conquer the world and the universe and then live happily ever after, just like in a fairy tale.

But it was not to be.....

*******************

"Look at the Earth, Jadeite-sama," Tidas said softly. "We're almost there."

"And soon, it will belong to the Dark Kingdom." He lifted her chin and they looked into each other's eyes. "To us." He let go of her chin and she looked back at the planet.

"It's so beautiful, the blue and green, and the swirling clouds," here she made figure-8ish swirling motions with her finger, "And soon we'll live there. Just you and me."

"Forever." He finished her thought, and she leaned into him. Looking up at him, Tidas smiled. The two then kissed; a warm, passionate kiss. They were very much in love.

Okay, enough of that. Now onto the juicy part. The fun stuff. ^_^

*****************

Tidas walked around on the crowded streets. 

"Filthy humans," she muttered under her breath. Technically, she wasn't supposed to be on the Earth yet, her mission hadn't come......but she couldn't resist a look. It wasn't as beautiful as it looked. The human cities were polluted and dirty. It disgusted her. Oh well. Soon all of these humans would be gone anyway.

Tidas walked into someplace called a bar. Sitting down, she ordered a glass of sake. She almost choked on it. How did the humans keep this stuff down? Suddenly, Tidas heard a laugh from across the bar. She looked to see a light purple-haired man a few stools down smiling at her.

"You've never been here before, have you?" he asked, getting up and walking over to her.

"No, I haven't. How'd you know?"

"I come here a lot. I figured I'd remember a pretty girl like you."

"Oh, but there's already......"

"I hope you don't mind," he extended an open sketchpad towards her. "But I just had to sketch you." Tidas looked down at the sketch; it was absolutely beautiful.

"You're very talented," she said, very much in awe of the drawing's perfection.

"I could show you some more of my work." Tidas looked up at him.

"I'd like that. I'm Tidas."

"Masahiko." The two shook hands and exited the bar together.

******************

"Tidas-chan, where have you been? I looked for you everywhere."

"Gomen ne, Jadeite-sama.....I was just....."

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't."

"I did."

"You're not supposed to go to Earth yet! If Queen Beryl found out, do you know what she'd do to you?" He took hold of her shoulders. 

"She didn't find out. Relax."

"I just don't want to see you on the receiving end of Queen Beryl's wrath. Ai shiteru."

***************

And so, Tidas stayed in the Dark Kingdom. For that night. But over the next few days, she escaped from there and went to Earth, spending her days with Masahiko. Until one night.....

***************

"Jadeite!!!"Queen Beryl roared. He appeared in the throne room.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Where is Tidas?"

"I don't know."

"I have summoned her and she does not respond. Find her!!!"

"Yes, Queen Beryl-sama." 'Damn it, Tidas. I told you not to go to Earth,"Jadeite thought angrily. 

***************

Mashiko and Tidas walked down a path in the park under the full moon. Masahiko turned to Tidas.

"You look even more beautiful in the moonlight," he whispered softly. Tidas blushed. "I finished a painting...of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Would you like to see it?" She nodded. The two of them headed towards Masahiko's apartment.

Jadeite stepped out from behind a tree. He couldn't hear their conversation, it was too quiet. But what was she doing here? And with that human?

***************

"You like it?"

"Very much!"

"It's yours." Tidas looked up at Masahiko. "I painted it for you. I'm glad you like it."

"Arigato, Masahiko-kun."

Jadeite floated outside the open window. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tidas was....was kissing that human. How could she? And now she was--he was--they were--removing their clothes. Jadeite knew what was coming and he didn't want to watch. Tidas wouldn't even go that far with him. But now she would, and with another. A human. The thought sickened him. Queen Beryl could have her head as far as he was concerned.

***************

Jadeite laid in bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark. Just then, the door opened and the light switched on. It was Tidas.

"Oh, gomen ne, Jadeite-sama. Did I wake yo...."

"Shut up," he responded coldly.

"Jadeite-sam....?"

"Will you cut it out with the -sama crap? You have no respect--or love--for me."

"How can you say that?"

"How could you do that? And with an earthling?!" His now cold blue eyes shone with disbelief. Tidas' jaw dropped open slightly. How did he know about Masahiko?

"Jadeite-sama, I never meant to....."

"Get out. Cut the crap and get out." Tidas slowly shook her head 'no'.

"Please give me another chance. I'm sorry, I really am! Please!" He narrowed his eyes at her and with a flick of his wrist, one of his boots went flying at her.

"Get the hell out of here," he hissed. Tidas tearfully fled the room, found Masahiko's painting and tore it to shreds. 

"I'll kill him.....it's his fault....it's all his fault...." And so, Tidas returned to Earth, to Masahiko's apartment. She stood at the foot of his bed and swallowed hard. "Masahiko!"she yelled, waking him up.

"Tidas-chan, how did you......?" She raised her hands and a ball of energy formed.

"It's all your fault....damn you!!" she said, releasing the energy. 

He didn't even have time to scream.

*******************

"Jadeite, report." Queen Beryl said, waving her hands over her crystal ball.

"I have a new plan, Your Majesty. I intend to gain energy from a foolish emotion the humans refer to as love." As he continued, one highly-priviledged youma stood in the back of the crowd. She looked at Jadeite intently.

"I'll get you back someday, Jadeite-sama. I'll make it up to you somehow."

*******************

*That's it! Yup.......now it's time for you--yes, *you* reading this right now--to review. It's the interactive part of my story. See the box down there? You type your name and tell me your thoughts on my story. If you liked it, loved it, hated it, etc. It's very bad ettiquette not to inform the author of your opinions. ^_^ And plus, if you don't, I'll just hafta send Tidas to *your* bedroom at night. Unless, of course, you're a bishounen, in that case, my chibi-Siren Gia will be along shortly to sing and seduce you and bring you to me. ^_^ Ja! Oh, and happy reviewing!! :) *


End file.
